


Hungover

by could never leave you (itsmeash)



Series: SethKate drabbles [5]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeash/pseuds/could%20never%20leave%20you
Summary: Kate is a cute drunk, and cute when hungover as well.
Relationships: Seth Gecko/Kate Fuller
Series: SethKate drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1427752
Kudos: 24





	Hungover

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr sentence prompt requested by anon: "Did I just ask 'where am I' while sitting on my bed?"
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series. I just like to play around with the characters at times.

Kate's head is throbbing when she opens her eyes and sits up slowly. She glances around and finds that she's in the motel room, sitting on her bed.

"Where am I?" she asks, rubbing her temples. After the words leave her mouth, it immediately dawns on her. _"Did I just ask 'where am I' while sitting on my bed?"_

"You're still a bit drunk from last night," Seth says, laughing, from the other motel bed. "Your mind isn't cleared yet."

"I'm aware." Kate groans, putting her head in her hands. "My head is killing me."

"It'll go away within time."

"Why did you let me drink so much? Why didn't you stop me from drinking too much."

Seth chuckles. "Hey, I did try to stop you," he tells her. "But then you threatened to smash your glass over my head if I tried, so I figured I'd let you learn your lesson the hard way."

"So you're saying that I am a mean drunk then?"

"I wouldn't say mean, more like the type of drunk who gets annoyed easily and doesn't know when enough is enough," Seth tells her. "And becomes threatening when someone tries to stop you."

Kate groans, smacking her face as she falls back on the bed. "How cute drunk of me."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. That was only one type of alcohol, there are many others."

Kate turns her head towards him, and raises a brow. "You tell me that when I'm in pain from the night before." She shakes her head. "I am never drinking again."

Seth smirks, and laughs. "You say that now."

"No, I really mean it."

"I'll be sure to remind you of that next time you drink."

"There won't be a next time."

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say."


End file.
